


Stop Banging Around

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Inappropriate Humor, Masturbating Dean Winchester, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Other, Princess Asuka and the Tentacles of Pleasure, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Michael is trapped in the freezer in Dean's mind, and he won't stop banging around. Dean decides to do a little bit of banging of his own... perhaps not entirely privately.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Porn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: Anonymous





	Stop Banging Around

Michael banged against the freezer door furiously, screaming bloody murder for the 1000th time.

“LET ME OUTTTTT” He cries, enraged. It was utterly infuriating… he’d been in control! He’d had his sword, helplessly enslaved to his will, but now it had not only defied him, but taken back full control, trapping Michael inside a freezer that doesn’t even exist! A freezer that Michael himself made up to keep his vessel complacent! But now Dean was in control… the sheer humiliation! “RAAAAAAHHHH” Michael screeched, banging against the door several more times.

‘Hey, shut up down there, would ya?’

Michael paused in his assault, frozen. He started looking around, searching for the source of the voice, but none appeared. It sounded like….

‘Fucking finally…’

_… Dean?_

‘You’re driving me fucking crazy down there…’

Michael straightened up, feeling a small, self-satisfied smirk mar his features. “Ah… so despite how you’ve managed to cage me… I’m still affecting you, aren’t I?” Michael laughed evilly. “Yes, perfect… I’ll scream and bang until you can’t stand it anymore—until there’s no silence left in your head at all and you succumb to my control from lack of sleep!”

Resolve renewed, Michael began banging on the door again, loudly, screaming bloody murder. He searched his mind for different things he might do… perhaps there was an annoying song that Lucifer or Gabriel might have used to sing millennia ago, that Michael could annoy the human with?

‘I suggest you shut up,’ Dean’s voice suddenly says, even tempered. He doesn’t even sound annoyed yet. His voice actually sounds… friendly almost.

Michael is panting for breath after his outburst.

“I’ll…” He gasps, sweating, “Never… stop….!”

‘If you don’t, you’re gonna regret it,’ Dean warns. ‘You think you can just sit there and annoy me, but you can hear me too, stuck down there… if I project my voice at you, there’s nothing you can do to keep from hearing me either.’

“I’m not afraid of your threats!” Michael cried, “And my patience is infinite! I won’t be swayed by your petty threats, and unlike you, I don’t have to sleep!”

‘Well, you can keep going,’ Dean says with a shrug in his voice, ‘but I mean, if you stop me from sleeping, I’m going to have to spend some time alone to blow off some steam, and you might not like how I do that.'

Michael scoffed. What was the sword even talking about? Ridiculous, nonsensical threats… As if his vessel shooting a gun in its shooting range or playing some foolish phone game like ‘Words with Friends’ would actually manage to annoy him in some great way. He banged against the door some more in defiant answer to Dean’s pathetic threats.

‘Your funeral,’ came the disembodied reply. 

Michael continued banging for a while, and for some time, he thought what the vessel had said was just a bluff, and it had decided to ignore him again.

But then….

Then a very loud noise penetrated the relative silence of the freezer.

_‘Oh!’_

It was a moan. 

A very… strange, moan. Not the kind Michael was used to hearing when he tortured people or ripped out their entrails.

Michael didn’t understand. 

‘Ah! Oh! Ah!’ 

More cries. They were so… unnatural. It wasn’t Dean—it sounded like a woman, but the voice was tinny, as if it were recorded somehow. 

'Ah! Ah! Ahhhh!’ The cries became louder.

Michael's cheeks heated for reasons he couldn’t understand. His collar felt tight around his neck. His grace felt funny… vibrating within himself in some strange way. 

‘Oh, yes, fuck me, Princess Asuka…'

This time, the voice was Dean’s.

Michael swallowed. “Dean… what… what are you doing?”

‘Just enjoying a little alone time, like I said,’ the human replied. ‘ _OH_ …’ The human _moaned_.

“What do you mean?” Michael demanded, heart racing, stomach twisting in knots. The freezer suddenly seemed even smaller than before, like he was more trapped than ever. 

‘Well, to put it in terms a dick with wings like you could understand, your Sword has a little sword, and he’s spending some time… sharpening it.’

“I don’t recall that you’ve ever been so loud when sharpening your knife collection!” Michael shouted, face reddening. What was going on???

‘Other terms you might understand…’ Dean moaned again. The woman in the background was now making short little cries of… pleasure. ‘I’ve opened the spank bank. I'm polishing my knob. Enjoying some one-on-one-"

"Please cease your endless prattling on of metaphors!" Michael interrupted. 

‘I’m masturbating, Michael.’

Michael’s mouth dropped open. He felt too hot and too cold all at once. A rage began to burn inside him, mingled with embarrassment, and _fear_ , and... and... something... _else_. Michael swallowed. 

‘You see… you’ve been banging away in there so much, I haven’t been able to relax. A nice jerk off session is a great way to cool down after a tough day and get ready for bed. Plus, I’m kind of a kinky guy, and well… voyeurism is something I’ve always kind of wanted to try. So I looked up my favorite Hentai series—this particular video is called _Princess Asuka and the Sword of Dick-stiny_ —this one is just mind blowing, man.’ Dean moaned again. The woman screamed out in ecstasy. ‘It really makes you feel like you're in on the action, you know? Enjoying it like she does... I never get tired of it...' 

_“Stop,”_ Michael said, voice far less demanding than he had planned. He putting his hands over his ears.

Moans and grunts continued to spill into the room… really, right into Michael’s skull. After all, the ears he was covering didn’t actually exist. This was a mind prison, and there was no real way to shut out Dean’s voice.

“Stop!” Michael repeated more loudly. 

‘Oh, I can’t stop now,’ Dean said, ‘I’m just getting started. I’m getting old so I gotta draw this shit out now to make sure it’s worth it when I finally get my release.’

_God._ Just the idea of sex was horrific to Michael. Disgusting, filthy fluids everywhere… he could hear _squelching_ in Dean’s video... so offensive! It was such a primitive act—worse than monkeys throwing dung at each other. He never understood why some angels liked to come down to earth and find vessels to use to _fornicate_ with the humans. Michael himself opposed the practice and any talk of it so strongly that he’d had a few angels put to death… under the pretext of them risking the creation of Nephilim, of course, but what it was really about was his disgust with those angels… _mingling_ with human _animals_. 

‘Oh, _Michael_ ….’ Dean gasped.

Michael froze. 

Dean had said his name. And when he said it, it sounded…. Michael looked down and saw… the human projection of his grace… it was… beginning to respond to the… moans.

_‘Michael...!’_ Dean repeated.

Intellectually, Michael knew that Dean was trying to make fun of him… embarrass him… and it was definitely working. But apparently his grace was also taking the calling of his name in such an… _offensive_ way…! With... some sort of… enjoyment?

Michael clamped his hands over his crotch. His eyes started to water. “Stop it! Stop! You better stop now if you know what’s good for you! I'll make you pay!” It came out a squeak. No no no…. he was supposed to be above all of this… the ultimate! And though he could admit his sword was attractive (he’d spent a lot of time dressing it in the clothes he thought were the prettiest), it was more attractive to Michael in the way a diamond ring or... or a rose is attractive. As an inanimate object! An animal! Michael was above the disgusting physical acts common to its species!

So why...?

'Oh! _Oh!’_ Dean’s voice blended with the woman’s on the recording.

‘Oh!”

_‘Ah!’_

‘Oooh!'

Veins popped in Michael’s skull. “Let me out!” He shouted.

‘Ah! _Ahh!'_

"LET ME OUUUUUUUUUUTTTTT!” Michael roared. He banged on the door over and over, but it didn’t block out the cries and moans. The appendage at his crotch strained against his suit pants. Michael looked down at it in horror. 

_“LET ME OUTTTTTTTT!!!!!!”_ He screamed and screamed. 

Michael had never before been subject to such humiliation and cruelty, and he would never speak of his shameful arousal to anyone.


End file.
